partialsroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Partials Acceptance
Forums: Index > View recent changes for this forum PLEASE READ THE INSTRUCTIONS AND GETTING STARTED BEFORE MAKING A CHARACTER It is also recommended you read the policy on characters before you make one, to avoid doing anything that would put you in breach of our policies. This is the page where you can create a human character! To get started, click in the box below. Then, type "'s claiming request. In the forum, explain what you would like to be. (For example: your affiliation, your occupation, your weapons, your abilities etc.). Please try and give some bio about your character. Admins will go through these requests, please do not make your character's page until an administrator has given you final approval. Here, you can create a human who is a member of the Defense Grid Military, a medic, a simple resident in the East Meadow or a nomad. Ranks are given automatically, so don't change the ranks of your characters unless he/she actually has the position. Please go here if you are creating a character that is part of the Voice and here if your character is a Partial. Information to give for new Character claims #Name #Age #History #Personality #Likes/Dislikes #Weapons #Appearance #Affiliation #Occupation #Abilities Rules #'DO NOT' make your character page until your character has been approved. If you make your character page before gaining approval, this is grounds for a warning and is in breach of our policies. DO NOT put any userboxes on your user page until your character has been approved and then only the user boxes for your approved characters. #Although anon's can make claims, they will not be approved until that user is logged in. The reason for this is that due to some of our policies here regarding activity and number of major and minor characters allowed we need to be able to keep track of user's and their characters, anon's ips are not always the same, so that is not a reliable way to keep track of a user. ---- People In Charge of Claims Please keep in mind that all of us are here voluntarily, we do not get paid to run this site. Because of this, many of us have real life responsibilities to attend to also. We promise to get to your claims as soon as possible, but badgering us will not get them looked at any sooner. Department Head #Averagekid Department Administrators These are the administrators in charge of this department in my absence. # Department Helpers from other Departments These are users who can accept claims, but don't generally help out in this department on a regular basis. # Department Helpers These are users who are not in the Administrative & Support department, but help get claims ready to be approved, so you may see them making comments to claims from time to time. # Updates - Claims 'Unprocessed' ---- break=no prefix=Forum: preload=Template:Forumheader/ buttonlabel=Add new topic namespace=Forum category= shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author 'Unapproved' ---- namespace=Forum category=Partial Character Claiming - Unapproved shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author 'Accepted' ---- namespace=Forum category=Partial Character Claiming - Accepted shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author 'Denied Claims' ---- namespace=Forum category=Partial Character Claiming - Denied shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author ' Category:Partial Character Acceptance Category:Forums